We continue the study of drugs and other compounds on the outflow facility of the aqueous humour in monkey eyes, in some of which the iris has been removed and the connection between ciliary muscle and the trabecular meshwork has been surgically severed. We also study effects of chronic treatment with anti-glaucoma drugs in monkey eyes. Further experiments will be done on axoplasmatic flow, to elucidate the mechanism of nerve damage in glaucoma. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Barany, E.H.: Experiments on axoplasmic flow, XXII Congres International d'Ophtalmologie, Paris 1974, International Glaucoma Symposium, Albi, France, May 20-24, 1974. Kaufman, P.L. and E.H. Barany: Subsensitivity to pilocarpine in primate ciliary muslce following topical anticholinesterase treatment. Invest. Ophthal. 14, 302, 1975.